


Remedial Potions

by Acatnamedeaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chan, Community: daily_deviant, Corsetry, Digital Art, Dubious Consent, Fanart, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: Harry isn't sure what any of this has to do with potions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been feeling super nostalgic about fandom lately and with the theme "everything old is new again" I not only recycled an old prompt, but an old trope. After all, it's been a long time since I've seen any ambiguous, slightly hinkey, good ol' fashioned dirtywrong Snarry detention art and it was the first sort of fic I read in this fandom way back when. Besides, a friend really likes toppy!Snape and Snarry so there you go.


End file.
